Flowers Shadow
by moonlilly
Summary: I'm just the flowers shadow, waiting to be stepped on. [Namine's pov] Slight SoraxNamine Oneshot Now edited!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kh.

I finally edited this. Gawd, that took me a while.

* * *

I stood in this dreary castle, watching this boy. This boy was known as the hero of light and I was erasing his memory of Kairi… And I was replacing it with me. Marluxia, leader of Castle Oblivion, was using me. As he made his way up the castle I grew guiltier and guiltier. At first though… I wanted to do this. I just wanted to be someone…and not a shadow. I was considered that in this castle… Vexen teased me about it constantly… I guess for once… I wanted to be someone… not just another part of someone… Kairi was his flower and I was its shadow… the dreary part of it, wanting to see the light and wanting to be known. I gripped my drawing closer to my heart. Who am I kidding? He could never forget Kairi completely… And yet… I allowed myself to love him. That's right! I love him. So why am I causing him so much pain?

As I said, I could never replace Kairi. His heart might remember her and I might get hurt. But it hurts to be a shadow. In the shadow of a flower, where I will be hurt. When he yells my name, shouldn't I be feeling happiness? But instead this guilt, this sorrow, hits my stomach hard. And I bring myself to stare at the drawing in my hand. It is of him stairing out into the ocean with a fishbone in his mouth and holding a stick. And in the back is a girl, barely seen. And then another girl is seen. But it is just a shadow. So I am just a shadow. A copy of girl who is madly in love with a real boy. Real people live as long as they can… shadows just live until the sunsets. Just a shadow, is who I am.

Later, Marluxia succeeded in controlling Sora. I watched from the side, tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't believe, I actually did that. I helped in controlling Sora, I'm responsible. Axel is dead, so is Larxene, and part of myself is dead. Riku, escaped from the castle before Marluxia could destroy him, he's safe… for now. The Riku Replica Vexen made is gone, the real Riku saw to that.

I'm all alone now.

Except for Sora. He's with me everywhere I go. He watches me, protects me, and loves me.

"Namine, you know I love you, right?" He asks, watching each tear fall down my eyes. Earlier today, Sora killed Xaldin. Xaldin, honorable Xaldin-or Dilan-… gone.

"I know…" I weakly reply smiling. He kisses me on the lips and leaves, to go kill the next person on Marluxia's list, Saix. Saix is the most respectable person and maybe even the strongest. I've met him a couple of times…

"How does it feel, Namine?" Marluxia asked me a couple weeks ago. "To have what you always wanted?"

It feels horrible, I cry for him everyday. I didn't tell Marluxia that though… I'm just a coward.

"Namine, when this is over, I'm going to take you to someplace romantic! We can start our own lives!" Sora says to me a day later. I nod in return and he's off to kill someone else… Demyx, I think. Demyx always made me laugh… I'm going to miss him and his childlike personality.

I wonder how the real Sora feels right now? I think he feels dirty and sad. Sad he isn't kissing the real Kairi instead.

I feel dirty. I feel idiotic that I didn't try to stop Marluxia. I should've, I really should've.

The next day Riku was killed by Sora… I wonder how Riku felt? To be fighting his best friend.

Or should I say former?

Marluxia made sure Sora wouldn't remember Kairi. You know what her did? He killed her and destroyed the Destiny Islands. Awful, huh?

Next on Marluxia's list was Roxas. Sora's nobody. Marluxia was going to kill him his self. But I decided to visit Roxas, he deserves to know why he is going to be killed, right? The day before he was to be killed, I visited him.

He looks at me weird, like I'm contaminated. "Why did you betray Sora?" I think he already knows he is going to be killed, Riku must've met him already.

"I…" I can't speak, I can't even make out a noise. And he turns away, I hear him scoff.

"Leave me alone." He says coldly. I can only agree to his wishes and leave.

Every member of the Organization is dead, except for Xemnas, their leader. Sora's getting ready now, as we speak.

"Namine, be grateful that you are no longer the shadow in Sora's life." Diz says to me. "But never in his heart, his true heart, will you be his light." He pauses. "Be grateful for the time he has spent with you."

And now I know, that Diz is going to do something…

At least I was a flower for sometime.

Time to go back to my role as the shadow.

* * *

Review Thats all, do you like this version better? 


End file.
